Luigi Jr
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: There was once a third Mario brother named Luigi Jr. He doesn't exist anymore. That's what they say.


**A/N It's been forever since I updated or posted. Procrastinating, idea overflow, and homework probably is the reason why. Spring break is here, yay! Here I have a random story that came out of nowhere. I own nothing.**

Many think Mr. L is part of Luigi. In reality, he's not.

A long time ago, three kids were born. Two of them are well known today, Mario and Luigi. The third was named Luigi Jr. Rumor had that his parents named him Luigi Jr. because they thought he wouldn't grow up to be popular or special.

Luigi Jr. was quite the quiet kid in his youth, reading books on the Mushroom Kingdom's history while everyone else played with each other. He was often picked on, not being able to protect himself easily. Then things changed.

One day, Rocky T. was found dead in a complicated trap. He was the biggest bully around, so most of the kids weren't sad about his death. The question was who built the trap and killed him? Due to the complexity, many thought it was E. Gadd, known for his strange contraptions. An investigation proved that he was innocent however and a dead end was struck. Parents were still worried though, and so kept their children at home, telling them a monster would eat them if they played outside.

Luigi was about to go to bed when he noticed Luigi Jr.'s journal open. Being the curious one of the brothers, he took a quick peek at it. The entry of that day was shocking, speaking of how the owner of the journal was glad the trap he built worked and got rid of the nuisance. Terrified, Luigi ran downstairs and told his parents, who promised him they'll talk to Luigi Jr. the next day.

They took him to a therapist without saying a word to him. After several questions, the therapist declared Luigi Jr. mentally unstable. Fearing what the officials would do to him once they found out, his parents hid him away in their basement. A private tutor was hired, paid extra to be silent about his unstable student.

As Luigi Jr. grew older, the tutor, his name Dimentio, became his friend. They discussed many topics, but mostly about a thought Luigi Jr. had. The thought of a perfect dimension which he ruled. And it was possible. But first, he needed to do something very important.

For the next several weeks, the headlines on the news everywhere was about the mysterious attack on the Mushroom Kingdom Science Lab. 32 scientists and guards were killed by the single perpetuator, described as a masked teenager armed with only a large wrench. The strange thing was, electrical injuries were also found on some of the victims. Some ingredients and materials were also stolen, very important ones among them.

He dumped the stuff on his desk, putting on a pair of goggles for the experiments ahead. Checking the instructions Dimentio gave him, Luigi Jr., with several hours of effort, managed to create a vial filled with pills. Only one was needed, but several extra were created in case something went wrong, like someone else ingesting it. When the right person took it, Luigi Jr. would die instantly. That was fine though, because when the person drank a certain potion, he would become part of the person, being able to control him and such.

Luigi had a cold, so he was taking some cough medicine. He didn't notice that the pill he was taking was differently colored. A thump came from upstairs as he swallowed it, so he went upstairs to find the source of the sound.

Mario leapt up the stairs when he heard Luigi scream. He ran into Luigi and Luigi Jr.'s bedroom, to find Luigi checking Luigi Jr.'s pulse. Due to Luigi Jr.'s supposed nonexistence, they had to call Dimentio to check on him. Dimentio came out several minutes later proclaiming Luigi Jr. had died, due to unknown causes.

The funeral was quiet, due to the fact few people knew him. As they left, Luigi had the strange urge to get a soda. When they got home, he grabbed some cash and headed to the local grocery market. A trip to the soda section and the cashier, then he was home staring at the can. He opened it and poured it down his throat. Everything went black.

The headlines were hit again with the news of another mass murder, but this time in the town square. 11 people were killed this time, and images showed the murderer was the same, with electrical injuries on some of the dead. There seemed to be no goal in the person's attack this time, as random adults and children were killed.

_In Castle Bleck, several years later._

Luigi Jr, now known as Mr. L, tapped his feet on the ground. His plan worked and soon, he and Dimentio will be the rulers of the world. He purposely let Dimentio "kill" him in Sammer's Kingdom, so Mario could meet him and he would play along with their idea to defeat Count Bleck. Like thatwould happen. As soon as Bleck won, Dimentio would destroy him and take the Chaos Heart to create the beginning of their reign. He walked out of his room and went to go to the Sammer's Kingdom, the plan now secured.

The only thing left to do now was to wait for Mario and his friends to defeat Bleck. He pretended to stomp Dimentio hard, while in reality it didn't hurt the jester at all. Then he was trapped in another box. This wasn't part of the plan. His angry stare at Dimentio did nothing to stop him from snapping his fingers and blowing up the box.

Mr. L woke up several hours later. He wasn't in control anymore, but he could still feel, see, and hear what Luigi doing, so he did. Apparently Dimentio used a Floro Sprout to control him, as he decided he wanted to rule the universe by himself. Mario, with the help of his friends and Bleck with his minions, managed to stop and defeat Dimentio, killing him in the process. Mr. L sighed mentally and settled into Luigi's mind, as he knew he wasn't going to be doing anything for a long time.

**Going to New York this Sunday. Might use some of that car trip time to type up some stories on my mom's iPod Touch. I have soooo many stories to type.**


End file.
